


Into the Woods

by a1_kitkat



Series: When an Alien Loves A Fairy [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, OG Roswell throwbacks, Rainbows, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: For years Michael has lived with his secret but what he doesn’t know is that Alex has one too.Michael’s eyes are truly opened when Alex shows him his true identity and the bond between them is tested.********Short summary: Alex takes Michael for a ride on a flying unicorn





	Into the Woods

Alex knew every inch of Frazier Woods like the back of his hand. It had been a popular destination every year for the father-child camping trip the high school ran every year. Alex loathed attending this trip but his father had loved it for was Jesse Manes way of showing the outside world that he was a perfect father. Jesse never once missed a single camping trip, not with any of his four sons. Though he had taken every opportunity to instil in his children they were never to venture into these woods without him.

Of his four kids, Alex was the only one to not heed his warnings and often sneaked out to explore. His father never asked where he went so he never had to lie. He was still quite young when he learned the truth, why his father didn’t want him or any of his brother’s out there. Alex never revealed this truth to his brothers, never revealed it to anyone because he’d believed it to be a secret he could never share with anyone.

Until now anyway.

He’d studied the weather patterns, the stars and every other solstice he needed for the timing to be just right and then he took the biggest leap of his life. Alex called Michael and asked him to accompany him on a camping trip to Frazier Woods this coming weekend. Michael immediately said yes.

Alex began to completely panic.

*

Michael’s truck pulled up at Alex’s front door at 6pm sharp on Friday evening. He was waiting by the window, convinced that Michael wasn’t going to show or maybe just hopeful but when the truck came to a stop in his drive, Alex’s heart began to race. His hands were shaking at he picked up his knapsack and opened the front door just as Michael raised his hand to knock.

They greeted each other with shy, nervous smiles and Michael reached for his bag. As he leaned close, Alex stepped in and kissed him. Their lips met in a gentle, shy kiss before Alex pulled away and Michael’s grin widened.

“So, your car or mine?” Michael asked him.

“Uh, your truck?” Alex replied “or uh maybe we should take separate vehicles?”

“Separate cars?”

“Well… We uh… We’ve never you know been away together before… Maybe we’ll be uh sick of each other and want time alone?”

“We don’t need to waste the gas or mileage of two cars; if we need time apart, I can be very quiet”

“I just-”

Michael reached up and placed his hand on Alex’s cheek.

“We don’t need two cars unless you have your heart set on it” he assured him.

“Okay” Alex agreed “okay, you’re right… I uh… I have supplies”

“Hope they’re the fun kind” Michael winked. Alex blushed.

“In here”

Alex stepped aside and Michael spotted the tent, a sleeping bag and other basic camping needs.

“I always knew you were a boys scout” Michael teased.

He hoisted Alex’s bag onto his shoulder then moved past him to collect the tent. Between the two of them they carried all the items out to Michael’s truck where he secured them. Alex locked the house then climbed into the passenger seat. Before Michael could start the engine, Alex leaned over and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Michael asked him. “Not that I’m complaining or anything”

“Things are going to change between us” Alex whispered.

“For the better?”

“I hope so” Alex reached for his hand “I hope so”

*

The drive felt long and awkward as neither of them knew what to say to each other. It was their first trip away together and both were nervous for very different reasons. Michael started to ramble, just to break the silence that was settling between them and he was a good rambler. He even told Alex as much.

When they reached their destination, they both loaded up with their supplies and started towards the well-travelled path but about halfway along, Alex moved off the path and Michael simply followed. He didn’t ask any questions, simply accepted Alex’s lead and away they went.

The woods were dark and they were well off the beaten path but Alex appeared to know exactly where he was going. His prosthetic didn’t even slow his pace and Michael kept up with him every step of the way. When they reached a wide section that was flat enough for a tent, Alex stopped and they set up camp. Between them, they worked together to prepare the campsite then sat down to admire their hard work.

They didn’t eat much that evening, both too tired to make a fire or cook but they shared several different types of jerky and enjoyed a beer each before they changed into more comfortable clothing. Michael crawled into the tent and made sure their sleeping bags weren’t _too _close together but when Alex slipped in beside him, the first thing he did was move closer to him.

When Michael turned the lights off and they prepared to go to sleep, Alex shifted closer into Michael’s embrace. They were both too tired for anything overly amorous so they simply held each other and exchanged gentle, tender, loving kisses until they both nodded off to sleep.

*

Alex woke up alone in the tent and he crawled from his sleeping bag to find Michael boiling water over a small fire. He was dressed in his cowboy boots, jeans and his black hat; as he leaned over to stoke the fire, Alex licked his lips at the sight of the muscles of his naked back. He slowly got to his feet and made his way over to Michael, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him good morning.

“Now this is something I could get used to” Michael murmured.

“Cooking over an open fire?” Alex teased.

“Waking up with you every morning” Michael smiled.

Alex shifted uncomfortably and moved away from Michael who frowned at the way Alex pulled away from him.

“Alex?” he whispered.

“Guerin, it’s nothing personal”

“Did you bring me out here to end this?”

“What? No! Maybe”

He saw the way Michael’s face fell.

“Guerin, I asked you out here for a reason” Alex explained “but you may not want to be with me after”

“After what?” Michael asked.

“After you learn the truth”

“Alex, you’re starting to worry me”

“I don’t mean to” Alex added “I just… This is where we need to be and I… I’ve never brought anyone out here before”

Michael frowned.

“You know there were school camping trips out here, yeah?” Michael asked him.

“Of course I know” Alex replied as he sank down beside the fire then invited Michael to sit next to him “my dad made sure we never missed a single trip”

“Must’ve been a treat”

“I hated it… Hated being stuck in a tent with my father” Alex admitted “but these woods” he looked around “something about these woods just comforted me… and I think my dad knew that. He made me swear to never come out here without him but I didn’t listen and I came out here all the time on my own to explore”

“Like me and Forrester Ranch” Michael added “I used to go there all the time and just look up at the stars”

“These woods are my Forrester Ranch” Alex agreed.

Michael lifted the pot from the fire then proceeded to make coffee for both of them. This brought the conversation to a brief halt while they drank in silence. When they finished, Michael offered to make breakfast but Alex reached for his hand and they climbed to their feet.

“I need to show you something” Alex explained to him “and I don’t know how you’ll react”

“I’m literally an alien from outer space” Michael replied “there’s nothing you can say or do to make me love you any less”

Alex’s eyes immediately filled with tears and he threw his arms around Michael.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” he whispered.

“I do” Michael promised as he gently stroked his hand up and down Alex’s back. “I really do”

They parted and Alex wiped his eyes. He took hold of Michael’s hand and started to lead him away from the campsite. Moving further and further into the woods, a long ways from any safe to travel path, Michael held Alex’s hand and allowed him to guide the way. He’d follow Alex to the ends of the Earth, he never once thought twice about wandering aimlessly through the woods with him.

For over an hour they walked deeper and deeper until the sky was well and truly hidden from sight. The trees became denser and it was slowly grower harder and harder to see. Yet Alex was unfazed by any of it, like he knew _exactly_ where he was going and didn’t even need to see.

When Michael stumbled, Alex was there to catch him. When Alex asked if Michael wanted to go back, Michael stayed by Alex’s side. Together they moved through the brush until Alex stopped then turned to look into Michael’s eyes.

The forest was dense, dank and dark but when Alex turned to look at Michael, he was still surprised to see that Michael wasn’t scared. He never once tried to run away from him. Alex remembered that day at the airstream when he’d confronted him about who he was and Michael had opened his bunker, taken Alex inside and laid it all out on the table for him. Now it was Alex’s turn to do the same.

“Guerin, there was a time not so long ago” Alex began “when you exposed yourself to me”

“I expose myself to you a lot” Michael joked.

“This… isn’t a joke” Alex replied “that afternoon in the bunker under your airstream, you showed me the real you and now it’s my turn to show you the real me”

“Alex-”

“You once said that we connected like something…”

“Cosmic” they said at the same time.

“But I think it was more than that” Alex added “you’re not human, not from this earth… and I… I’m not from this realm”

Alex took both of Michael’s hands in his then he took a step back into the think brush. He vanished before Michael’s eyes but a moment later, Michael felt the tug of Alex’s hands and he was pulled forward through the sheet of leaves and emerged into a wide-open valley. As far as the eye could see was nothing but blue sky, vast green fields. In the distance was a flowing waterfall with a large vibrant rainbow above.

Michael’s eyes darted in every direction, trying to take it all in at once and when he turned to look at Alex, the vision now standing before him took his breath away. It was still Alex but with an even more ethereal beauty to him. A sheen almost like glitter covered his skin, his eyes were wider, ears slightly pointed and a translucent pair of wings were shimmering in the sunlight.

“Alex?” he gasped.

Michael let go of his hands and reached up to touch the soft skin of his cheek, his fingers brushed the pointed tip of his ear and his eyes filled with tears.

“Guerin, please don’t cry” Alex begged.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life” Michael choked. “I mean, person… most beautiful person I’ve ever seen”

“High praise indeed”

A voice from above caused them both to look up and a woman with dark shimmering skin and beautiful wings flew down to land beside them. Alex smiled warmly at her.

“Mother” he greeted her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her arms, held him close and tears brimmed in his eyes.

“My beautiful son” she replied “I just want to hold you in my arms forever”

“Well, you have to share” Michael injected “because I need Alex hugs too”

When she finally released him, turned her gaze to Michael, she frowned.

“You are not from that world either” she said to him.

“Nope” Michael replied as he held his hand out in greeting “I’m Michael”

“It pleases me to meet you, Michael” she reached out and shook his hand “I heard the words you used to describe my son and you have passed the test”

“Test?” Michael looked to Alex in a panic then remembered how beautiful he looked and just melted.

“She’s kidding” Alex assured him.

Alex reached for Michael’s hand.

“I’ve never brought anyone here to meet her before” he explained “never found anyone… worthy of meeting her”

“It’s dangerous for people to venture here” she replied.

“So you married Jesse Manes?” Michael blurted out.

“Guerin!” Alex hissed.

“I was visiting the human realm when I met Jesse Manes; he was taken with me and I fell for his charms” she told her truth “when I thought I could trust him and revealed myself, he kidnapped me… believed I could help him with some alien threat… Forced me to bear his children… all of whom resented me, expect for my dear sweet Alex”

He turned to look at Alex.

“So Flint? He’s _this_ too?” Michael asked.

“None of my brothers know about any of this” Alex assured him. “The woods never called to them like it did to me and dad told us never to come here without him. On the field trips, he made certain the school never came anywhere near here but it always called to me”

“And the gateway only opens once a year” his mother added.

“One day per year?” Michael asked in shock. “You only get to see each other once a year?”

Alex nodded his head as he reached for his mother.

“Alex?” Michael gasped “why did you bring me along? This is your time to be with your mother, you don’t need me here with you”

“Yeah, I do” Alex insisted “because I need you to know the real me and my mother is a part of that. I couldn’t stand the thought of waiting another year for the two of you to meet”

“Besides, we have all day” she smiled “you two must have a lot to talk about… come find me later, Alex and we can all talk”

“No, wait!” Michael called out but she smiled, flexed her wings and took flight. He immediately turned to Alex. “How could you let her go like that?”

“Because she’s right; don’t you have like a million questions for me?” Alex replied.

“Well… I… I mean… I guess it’s kinda self-explanatory” Michael shrugged “makes sense why your mom left the way she did, why you’re so different from the rest of your family, why your dad hates you, why you’re so beautiful”

Michael gaze wandered all over Alex’s body.

“Did I mention how beautiful you look?” Michael asked. Alex blushed and chuckled.

“Do those wings really work?” Michael asked him.

Alex blushed again but this time from shame.

“They uh do” he confessed “but only for me… I uh haven’t mastered how to carry someone yet”

He didn’t miss the look of disappointment on Michael’s face.

“But I do know the next best thing” Alex whispered. “Close your eyes”

Michael didn’t even hesitate. He closed his eyes then placed his hands over his eyes to double prove his willingness to do whatever Alex asked of him. Alex smiled at Michael’s enthusiasm then he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. A moment later, a snowy white unicorn landed before Alex. He reached out and gently stroked her mane.

He turned back and told Michael to open his eyes. The look of pure wonderment at seeing an actual unicorn caused Michael’s eyes to well up.

“Is that a….?” Michael gasped.

“A flying unicorn?” Alex finished “of course”

“It flies?”

“Yes, she does”

Alex held a hand out to Michael and helped him onto the silky back of the unicorn. Michael immediately reached down and pulled Alex up behind him.

“I have no idea where she’s gonna take me” Michael hissed “but I ain’t going without you”

A pair of wings sprouted from her sides and she took flight. Michael quickly grabbed hold of her mane since there were no saddle or reins to hold on to but she glided so beautifully that Michael forgot to be scared. Everything he could see was vibrant and ethereal. He looked down at the pair of arms around his waist and placed his hands over them as he leaned back into Alex’s arms, dared to turn his head to the side just enough to capture Alex’s lips in a tender kiss.

They landed at the base of the waterfall and the unicorn flew away, leaving them in their own private oasis. Michael couldn’t take his eyes off Alex and he moved towards him with a newfound hunger for him. Their lips came together in a series of gentle kisses and Michael used the kisses as a distraction while he slowly stripped Alex of his clothing. Yet Alex was all too familiar with Michael’s antics and matched his actions until they were both down to just their underwear. Alex stripped Michael of his last piece of clothing then he playfully pushed him into the water.

Once Michael caught his footing, he watched in silent awe as Alex’s wings lifted him from the ground and he slowly lowered his own underwear so he was flying naked before Michael.

“This is what dreams are made of” Michael whispered.

Alex flew closer so he was hovering above and Michael had to tilt his head back in order to taste Alex’s lips. He reached up and wrapped his arms around him to pull him into the water with him. They splashed about, laughed and teased each other between exchanging kisses. Alex pressed Michael up against the surprisingly clean rocks and they made love under the waterfall. Michael’s entire body was tingling long after they were dressed and lying next to each other on the shore, still stealing playful loving kisses from each other.

The unicorn returned for them and Alex once again assisted Michael onto her back but this time Alex didn’t join him, instead choosing to fly beside him. Michael didn’t know where to look, the vast beautiful sight below or the beauty with wings beside him. They arrived at a quaint hut and were greeted by Alex’s mother who’d prepared a wonderful meal for them.

They sat down to eat and Michael realised he hadn’t eaten all day. When asked how they’d enjoyed the waterfall, Michael blushed and shovelled more food into his mouth. The meal was over all too quickly and Michael politely took his leave so Alex could have some time alone with his mother. He stepped outside and found many more huts just like hers, he wandered about and met so many friendly beings. The highlight was a young boy with a broken wing who wanted to show Michael his pet baby dragon.

He was so impressed that he wondered if his powers worked here too. Michael placed his hand upon the boy’s wing and healed it in seconds. The boy was overjoyed and flew away to tell his family the good news. Moments later, a young woman with a broken arm appeared at his side and asked for his help.

Michael was healing his fourth or perhaps fifth injury when Alex found him. He appreciated that Alex tried to stop him but Michael was insistent that if anyone was to ask for his help then he would give it. They hour was growing later and Alex knew they needed to head back. He summoned the unicorn before Michael could pass out and he quickly assisted him onto her back. He climbed on behind him, bid farewell and the promise of seeing them in a year.

The unicorn flew them back to the secret doorway where Alex’s mother was waiting to say her final farewell. Michael was unsteady on his feet but he was thrilled to have helped so many of her kind, Alex’s kind. He said goodbye to her before turning and taking in one last image of _this_ Alex.

From his shimmering wings to his overall ethereal beauty. Michael knew he’d never look at Alex the same way ever again… As there was just so much _more_ to him than the eye could ever see.

Alex watched as Michael stepped through the gateway and vanished. He turned back to his mother and fell into her arms.

“You’ve done well, son” she assured him. “He’s truly special”

“I love him” Alex said to her.

“I can see that and I’m so glad… Glad you found someone”

“I miss you”

“I miss you too”

Alex stepped back and continued moving backwards until he reached the doorway and stepped through himself; his mother and the entire realm vanished from his sight. When he turned around, he was shocked to find Michael unconscious on the ground. He reached down and pulled him into his arms.

“Guerin?” Alex cried. “Guerin?”

He placed his hand over Michael’s heart, closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later, Michael sat up and looked around in shock.

“What happened? Where are we?” Michael sounded confused and Alex’s heart sank.

He’d known it was a risk, taking Michael through the gateway didn’t guarantee he’d maintain the knowledge or the memories.

“Where are your wings?” Michael asked him.

“You remember?” Alex gasped.

“How could I ever forget the most magical day of my life and the beautiful fae I got to spend it with?”

Alex leaned closer and kissed Michael’s lips.

“Does that mean I have to wait a year before I can ride another unicorn?” Michael whispered.

“Yeah” Alex confessed “but as soon as we get back to camp, you can ride me”

“Sounds fair” 

Alex carefully helped Michael to his feet though he was still a little shaky.

“Maybe next time don’t overdo it with your healing abilities?” Alex suggested.

“I needed to show them I was worthy of you somehow” Michael replied.

“The fact that you saw the real me and didn’t run away, didn’t freak out, have no intention of exposing that realm, is proof enough”

“Exposing you, exposes me and we’re both in this together from now on… I love you, Alex”

“At least now you know you’re not the only one in this relationship with an unusual heritage”

“If you and I could have a kid together someday… that kid could rule the world and the realm”

“Let’s maybe get a beagle instead?”

“A talking beagle?”

“Fine, I’ll get you a unicorn”

They continued all the way back to camp. It was after dark by the time they crawled into their tent and into the same sleeping bag where they exchanged tender kisses and whispered promises of their future together.

“You were right” Michael whispered.

“About what?” Alex asked.

“You said that things were going to change between us and they have, Alex, you’ve made me fall even deeper in love with you”


End file.
